


Forget the Bacon

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s your birthday, and Dean is happy to give you whatever you want as a present.





	Forget the Bacon

The first thing that registered in your brain when you woke up was…Bacon.  That sweet smell of nice, warm bacon.  You took a deep breath in and let out a deep, happy sigh, and then heard your boyfriend chuckle. 

 

“Diggin’ the bacon, huh?”  Dean asked you ask he set the breakfast tray down on the nightstand. 

 

Your eyes fluttered open as you saw him sit down next to you, wearing his fitted T-shirt and his bagging sweatpants.  “Breakfast in bed?”  You asked him with a smirk.  “What’s the occasion?”  You ask, sleep still well settled into your brain.

 

Dean chuckled as he leaned down and gave you a soft kiss.  “Come on, Chels.  Don’t tell me you forgot your own birthday.”

 

You smiled softly as you curled around Dean.  “Hmmm…my birthday, huh?”  You reached out and quickly snatched a piece of bacon from the plate, noticing there was also eggs, fresh fruit, and some orange juice.  You nibbled away at the bacon as you looked up at Dean, who was busy running his fingers through your hair. 

 

“So…Figured I would pamper my girl on her birthday.  What do you think about that?” Dean asked with a big smile on his face.  You knew that he was loving being able to pamper you, just as much as you loved to be pampered.  He loved feeling wanted and loved and needed, and you made sure to make him feel that way every day. 

 

“I think…”  Your eyes drifted over his shoulders and down his side, taking in those strong muscles, running your hand down his back.  “…I want something other than bacon this morning…”  You gave him a seductive wink and saw him smile as his muscles tensed.

 

“Oh, really?  And what would that be?”  He asked coyly as he shifted up to hover over you on the bed.  “Maybe some birthday kisses?”  He quickly leaned down and captured your lips, running a hand up your side and taking your tank with him.  His tongue dove into your mouth, making you moan and shift underneath him. 

 

When he pulled away, he had a smug look on his face.  You licked your lips as you looked up on him.  “Kisses are great…but I had something else in mind.”  With a quick move, you pushed your hips up to his as you gave him a light shove and rolled him over onto his back.

 

“Ooh…that was what you had in mind?”  Dean chuckled at you as you began to grind your hips against his.  “What about the bacon?  I know it’s your favorite…”

 

“Forget the Bacon.  I have something else I want to fill me up.”  You gave him an exaggerated wink to play up the horrible joke.

 

“Fuuuck…”  Dean’s eyes went wide as you talked dirty to him.  You knew how much he loved it, and more importantly, how much you loved to do it.  He threw his head back as he enjoyed the feeling of you grinding against him.  “Hold on sweetheart.  This is your birthday…”  He quickly sat up and captured your lips in a kiss before pulling of his shirt and then running his hands up your half naked body.  “Tell me what you want, sweetheart.  What’s your birthday wish?”

 

“You…Dean, I want you…”  He nodded as he pushed his pants and boxers from his hips, sloppily freeing his hard cock.  You followed suit and got up long enough to rid yourself of your underwear before straddling him again. 

 

“How do you want me, baby?”  Dean’s eyes were wide with lust, drinking in every part of your naked body that was over him. 

 

“Every way …” You moaned out as you sunk down on him, letting him fill you up. 

 

“God, you are so tight…” 

 

“Dean…Fuck…Feels so good.”  You slowly began riding him up and down, balancing yourself by putting your hands on his chest. 

 

Dean threw his head back as he let you go at your own pace, happy to just have you like this, wanting him this badly.  There was nothing hotter for Dean than to see you come undone on him, wanting nothing more than him inside of you.  “Like that, birthday girl?”

 

Dean gave a little thrust up.  It wasn’t too forceful, but the sudden change up pace made you cry at as you fell down against his chest.  You leaned over him and began to lay soft kisses on his chest, running your hands over his body.  “Love having you like this…”  You whispered as you gave his ear a little nip. 

 

Dean began to shift his own hips, pushing up into you as you relaxed on top of him.  “Why don’t you let me take care of you, baby?”  Dean cooed as he brought up one leg and began to flip you over. 

 

You let him move you, hover over you, and begin to slowly thrust into you.  Your body relaxed under Dean as your head fall back against his pillow.  He took advantage of it to begin to lay soft kisses against your skin.  He gave feather light kisses on your neck, jaw, and lips as one hand began to massage your breasts.  He continued a slow rhythm as he gave you everything you craved.  His movements were so deliberate, loving.  Each kiss was like a beat.  Every two beats, he would make a full circle on your breasts, or run his hands up and down your stomach.  And each beat was timed so amazingly with either a slow thrust in or a pull out. 

 

You pulled Dean up to you, kissing him tenderly as he continued his pace.  This was the type of love making you loved…when it was slow, and tender.  No worrying about a hunt, or the end of the world, just you and Dean…showing how much you loved each other.

 

On cue, Dean pulled away from your lips slightly as he whispered those three little words, making your whole body flush and react, as if it were some magical phrase he said. 

 

Your build was slow, letting you savor each moment.  You began to pull on Dean, wanting more from him, needing more…and he knew that.  So he began to quicken his pace, thrusting into you just a bit harder, making sure to angel himself just right to hit that special spot.  “Just you relax, birthday girl.  I’ve got you…gonna make your birthday good…” 

 

“Dean…Fuck…Dean…”  It was all you could manage to get out before Dean slowly started to pick up the pace, making your body shiver and tighten around him.  One leg wrapped around his while the other slowly crept up and latched around his hip.  Your hands found the best place to hold onto as Dean continued to push faster into you.  “Dean….oh, Dean...”  You cried out and you felt him smirk against your neck.

 

“I know, baby…me too…” 

 

You let yourself go as Dean continued to ride into you, giving you one of the best orgasms.  It wasn’t super intense, or a burst of pleasure.  It was almost calming.  There was a sense of relief that washed over you as you felt your muscles relax as you tightened around Dean.  You pushed your body against his as you felt yourself flush and begin to sweat as you came undone from your boyfriend’s skill. 

 

Dean was right behind you, as he gave lazy thrusts into you. 

 

The two of you stayed there as you both savored the release you got from each other.  Holding each other, being so intimate in a way that you couldn’t always be.   “I love you, so much Chels.”  Dean whispered in your ear before pulling away, looking down with those beautiful green eyes as he gave you one of those rare smiles, the one that could fix all the problems in your world. 

 

“I love you too, Dean.  So much.”  Dean shifted to the side of you and pulled you with him, letting you nestle into his chest, wrapping your arm around him. 

 

“Happy Birthday, sweetheart.” 

 

You hummed a happy sound before looking up at him. “Best birthday ever.” 


End file.
